Sweet Child of Mine
by Persephone's Journey
Summary: Sequel to Savin Me. It's been 8 months since Peri last saw Dean. Now she needs his help in protecting someone close to both of them. Sam, Castiel and everyone's fave angel Uriel.lol
1. Prologue

Peri carried the groceries in the house. She placed them on the counter then checked the answering machine. It had been four long months since the two weeks Dean had spent with her. She smiled sadly remembering the way he had held her and kissed her.

"Dammit, why am I still hung up on him?" she asked herself.

She pressed the button on her machine and listened to the messages. She deleted them as she went along. One from the doctor, one from work. Boring. One from...Sam!

"Hey, Peri. How are you? I'm just calling to let you know that Dean is still alive despite his efforts not to be," Sam's voice said from the speaker.

"Sammy, what are you talking about?" she whispered.

"Anyway, Peri, I... Call him sometime. He's stubborn and won't admit a good thing when it's staring him in the face. Peri, be the bigger person."

Her machine beeped. She listened to Sam's message again. Just hearing Sam's voice made her miss the two Winchester boys more. Dean had been her lover but Sam had been a friend; her best friend. She placed her hand on her stomach.

"I can't be the bigger person, Sam. I have Dean's baby to protect," she spoke to the empty kitchen.

"I can do that," a strong voice said from behind her. Kitchen wasn't as empty as she had thought.

Peri whirled around and stared at the stranger in her kitchen. He wore a trench coat and had clear blue eyes. She backed up when she realized the coat had dried blood on it. Her back hit the kitchen counter.

"Who or what the hell are you?" Peri demanded.

"That isn't important. What is, is the child that you carry."

"I want to know who or what you are in three seconds or you're gonna-."

"I know what you can do now, Persephone. It is because of your child. But you don't need to worry. I am Castiel, an angel of the lord."

Peri looked at the man in front of her. His blue eyes were hard and serious. She laughed, she couldn't help herself. This guy just didn't scream angel.

"You? You look like a tax account," Peri laughed.

Castiel smiled a little. Dean had told him the same thing when he had revealed himself the first time. This just confirmed the bond that Peri and Dean had shared.

"I am an angel. And the child you carry is very important to the fight we are fighting," Castiel said.

"How? There won't be anything special about my baby," Peri answered.

Castiel stepped forward. He placed his hand on Peri's barely rounding stomach. A bright light shone from her stomach. She gasped.

"Lilith will want this child. Your child."

"But Sam and I-."

"She isn't dead. Be prepared to fight."

And just as sudden as he has appeared, he was gone. Peri placed both her hands on her stomach. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks but she made no move to wipe them away.

"I can do this. I don't need Dean. I can handle this without him."

Even as she said the words, she knew she was lying to herself. She needed him. She always would.


	2. Chapter 1

Four months later

Peri held her daughter and looked at her little scrunched up red face. Little Sloane Mary Winchester-Michaels had decided to arrive a month early. And after one week of watching her, Peri was convinced she was going to be just like Dean.

"Well, she's a keeper, I guess," Peri heard someone say from the doorway.

Peri turned and looked at the woman. She knew it was ruby but raised an eyebrow. She was now in the body of a petite brunette. Peri decided she liked the blonde Ruby better. At least that body was taller.

"What do you want? I'm trying to spend time with my daughter," Peri stated.

"About that, we need to leave. Demons are coming."

"I can't. Sloane was born premature, she needs-."

"Persephone, you have exactly twenty minutes. Do you want Lilith to have your child?"

Persephone looked down at Sloane. She loved her child so much. Tears came to her eyes. She needed Sam and Dean after all. She needed them to help her protect her child.

"Do you know where Sam and Dean are?" she asked.

"Yes, why-."

"You take Sloane and I'll go get them. And so help me Ruby, if they hurt her-."

"I won't let them."

"Okay. I think I'm going to need Daddy's help on this one. Let's hope he doesn't get mad," Peri spoke to Sloane.

"You mind talking to the kid later? When we're out of here?"

Peri nodded. She sat up gingerly. She hugged Sloane close then began to pull off the wires that were stuck to her daughter. Ruby unplugged the monitors so that no alarms would go off. She then walked over to the doorway. She looked around. She didn't see anyone coming and motioned Peri forward.

Peri followed Ruby out holding Sloane close. She kept looking around expecting a nurse to yell 'Babynapper' at any moment. But that didn't happen. They walked out of the hospital. Ruby led Peri to a Toyota in the parking lot.

"Stolen?" Peri asked.

"Yep. Has a car seat," Ruby answered.

"Great. I'll strap her in and then you take her somewhere safe."

"Do you want to know where?"

"No, it's better if I don't. And safer for Sloane. Now, where is Dean?"

"Last time I knew, they were at Bobby's. I could call Sam-."

"No, I'll call Bobby. Take care of my daughter, Ruby."

Ruby watched as Peri kissed Sloane on the head. She then strapped her daughter in and slammed the door. Ruby climbed in the driver's seat and took off.

Peri jogged to her mustang and jumped in. She sped out of the parking five minutes before a black van carrying Lilith's demons drove in.

Peri sped down the highway wondering what the hell she was going to tell Dean. And Sam for that matter. She couldn't just show up and say 'Hey guys, guess what? Dean got me pregnant and now I need help protecting our daughter.' Yeah, they would take that well.

She shook her head and let tears fall. She was screwed.

* * *

Okay, I know the chapters were short. Sorry, I will try better next time. Reviews would help greatly. Giving away pie to all who review. (If Dean doesn't eat it all first.)


	3. Chapter 2

Dean cleaned his sawed off shotgun. He barely looked up or acknowledged his brother. They were in a motel room just outside of St Louis, Missouri. They were working a possible haunted house case. Dean thought that the case was just a cover and that Sam just wanted him to forget that a) he had caught Sam and Ruby having sex in the impala. They had been having sex in HIS baby. And that b) Sam had used his power. Again.

"Dean, are you going to talk to me or sit there silent like a statue all night?" Sam asked.

Dean wanted to smile. The silent treatment always worked like a charm. Sam could take the hundreds of insults or punches Dean threw his way, but he hated the quiet. Probably a result of their seriously fucked up childhood.

"I should be a statue for all that it matters. You never listen to me anyway," Dean said.

"Dammit, Dean! If I hadn't of used my powers you'd be dead!"

"And?"

Sam stood there shocked. He shook his head then threw the book he had been holding on the bed. He glared at his older brother.

"And? That's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say? Castiel said-."

"Since when are you a fan of the angels, Dean? You don't listen to them or agree with them."

"I do when it comes to this."

"Wow, how convenient. You don't like me using my powers, so you just happen to jump on the angels' band wagon."

Sam saw Dean throw his gun on the table. Once again he had pissed Dean off. But in his defence, it didn't take much these days. Ever since they had left Peri's cozy house Dean had been on a war path. The slightest thing could set him off.

And then there was his hunting. He had always been a 'jump before you look' kind of guy but now it was worse. Dean was taking serious risks that could get him killed. Not that he cared.

"I'm done telling you this, Sammy. Castiel told me to tell you to stop. If I don't stop you, they will."

"Really, Dean? I have one question for Castiel and his merry band of angels then. Where were they when three demons were after us, breathing down our necks? If you really are one of God's warriors, then why wasn't it Castiel fighting those demons?"

"It doesn't matter because this isn't about Castiel. It's about you."

"Wrong. All this is really about Peri and how you feel about her."

Dean swore. He kicked the table and stared at Sam. He didn't need this crap. Especially not right now. It was true that when he and Peri spent time together he felt...complete. She somehow helped him to forget what he had seen in Hell. She also accepted him for who and what he was. No telling lies with Peri, she knew his whole story.

He had spent the last eight months asking himself why he had ever let her get so close. Then as if that didn't suck enough, Sam made it his mission to make sure that at least once every three days, he would mention her name. So Dean could never really forget Peri. Like he could.

"This isn't about Peri!" Dean roared.

"Really? Then how come ever since we left her place you've been acting like an ass?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Well be prepared to have it with Persephone. I called her."

The color drained form Dean's face. Before Sam could say anything else, Dean had slammed him up against the wall. For once Sam was really scared of his brother. He saw murder in Dean's eyes.

***

Peri parked beside the impala. She shut off her engine and stared at the motel room door. Bobby had given her the address after she had told him everything. And there had been a long silence on his part.

"Peri, I don't wish to be you now," he had told her.

"I know. He isn't going to like it."

"No, he won't but... Deep down Peri, I think he's wanted this all along. He'll accept it. If he doesn't call me and I'll kick the ijit's ass."

Now, here she sat trying to work up the courage to go and knock on the door. She wished she didn't have to do this. She wished that Lilith had just stayed dead.

"At least get out of the car, you wuss," she told herself.

She opened the door and heard the two Winchester's loud voices. She sighed then climbed out. She walked the six feet to the door. She wondered what the brothers were arguing about this time.

"I'm not having this conversation with you," she heard Dean say though the door.

"Well, be prepared to have it with Persephone. I called her," Sam said.

"What? Don't pull me into this-," Peri started.

She stopped when she heard a bang against the wall. The door shook. She leaned against the door and pressed her ear on it. She wanted to know what she was going to walk in on.

"What gave you the right, Sammy? What happened was between Peri and me. It has nothing to do with you," Peri could hear the anger in Dean's voice.

"It does, Dean. I'm the one who spent the last eight months with you. I know you, Dean. You're hurting and asking yourself why you ever left her behind."

"You don't know anything, Sam."

"I know that you call out for her when you're sleeping. You beg Peri to save you. What do you need saving form Dean?"

Peri knew. The first night they had spent together, Dean had woken up screaming. She had comforted him as much as he would allow. Then she had asked him what happened in his dream. He had been closed mouthed at first. She had gently pushed and he had told her the things they had done to him in Hell. She had cried with him and held him in her arms until he had fallen back asleep.

"Oh, Dean. The dreams are back," she said softly.

After that first night, the dreams had lessened and by the time he had left he didn't have them anymore. Dean had jokingly said it was because of her. That Peri had taken them away.

She pulled away from the quiet of the motel room and knocked. She needed to see Dean. And to check to make sure that he hadn't hurt Sam too much.


	4. Chapter 3

Dean heard the knock on the door. He let go of Sam then went over to the door. He glared at his brother; if this was Peri Dean would kill him.

"Who is it?"

"It's Peri, Dean. And no Sam didn't ask me to come. I... Just open the door."

Dean could hear the fear in her voice. He knew that something had happened. Why else would she track him down after eight months? He yanked the door open and looked at her. She looked like shit. Her hair was limp, her clothes wrinkled. And she had huge bags under her eyes. She tried to smile, but tears fell from her cheeks.

Sam watched as Dean pulled Peri in the room. No sooner had he shut the door then he pulled Peri in his arms. All the trances of anger had disappeared from his face. They were replaced by love and concern. Sam was shocked. He couldn't remember Dean looking at a woman the way he was looking at Peri. Lisa and Cassie came close but the look Dean had in his eyes... it was love, unconditional love.

"What happened, Peri? You can tell me."

"Dean, I'm sorry. I should have told you right away. You had the right to know," she cried.

"Tell me now, honey."

Peri pulled away and looked into Dean's green eyes. There was so much love there. She swore and pulled away. She walked over to Sam. She hoped Sam would be able to help if Dean blew up. Plus he was tall enough she could hide behind him.

"There no easy way to say this. Lilith is after Sloane and me," she said.

"But I thought we killed her," Sam said.

"Apparently not."

"Who's Sloane? A friend?"

Dean saw the hesitation. He felt his heart drop. Peri had moved on, she had met someone else. And now she needed his help to protect this new man. All because Dean had left.

"Peri, are you okay?" Sam asked seeing the look on his friend's face.

"No. Sloane is... She's our daughter, Dean. She's a week old and Lilith wants her."

Sam was silent. He then turned and saw that Dean was shocked. He knew his brother was not going to be talking anytime soon. He shook his head and knew he had to say something.

"Is she safe?" Sam asked.

"Ruby has her."

Dean had been trying to digest the fact that he had a child. A little girl. And the fact that Peri hadn't called him once in the months he had been gone, to tell him. She had shut him out. Dean had no doubt that if Lilith hadn't been after his daughter Peri wouldn't be here telling him now. And then she had left Sloane in _Ruby's_ care? Oh, he was pissed.

"I have a daughter and you let Ruby protect her?" he roared.

Sam flinched. He saw Peri cross her arm across her chest. Oh, boy he knew that the battle lines had been drawn. He only wished that both of them would realize that they were both fighting for the same thing; their innocent daughter.

"We had fifteen minutes before the demons arrived. I thought spitting up was better. They would follow me since I'm her mother," Peri said.

"You left her with Ruby! She could be handing her over to Lilith right now!"

"Cut the crap, Dean. You aren't pissed about me leaving her with Ruby. You're mad because I didn't tell you about Sloane till now."

Peri saw dean look away. She was right. She lowered her arms. She didn't want to fight with him. He had given her Sloane, they needed to work together. She walked over to him and took his hand. He pulled it away. She felt her heart break. She wondered if he would ever forgive her.

Dean couldn't look at Peri. He had thought that they had felt the same about each other. Apparently he had cared more about her then she had about him. Why else would she lie to him? And hide his child from him?

Sam felt the tension. He turned and grabbed his bag. He wasn't going to stick around and watch these two battle it out. He was going to leave them to work this out for themselves. He walked past them to the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Dean demanded.

"On the hunt. You two need to talk and as you pointed out earlier, this is none of my business."

Sam opened the door and walked out. He walked to the impala. He climbed in then pulled out his cell phone. He dialled a number. The haunted house could wait.

"Hey, where are you?...Yeah, she is. I'll be there soon, Ruby," he said.

He hung up and started the car. He drove off to meet his niece. Something he thought would never happen. He never thought either Dean or he would get a happy ending; now was Dean's chance. He just hoped his brother didn't screw it up.


	5. Chapter 4

Lilith stared at the three men in front of her. She shook her head and the black curls bounced. She had sent them to do a simple job of collecting Persephone's daughter and they couldn't even do that right. Good help was hard to find.

"What do you mean they weren't there?" Lilith said.

"We looked but the crib for Sloane Winchester-Michaels was empty," Alfred, who had been the little girl's father before the demon took over, said.

"You let her get away. I told you that that wasn't an option."

"But-," Serge the servant tried.

"No buts."

She waved her hand and watched as all three of their necks snapped and they fell limp on the floor. Black smoke came pouring out of their mouths. She smiled proud with herself.

She turned and saw that the mother of the girl Lilith was currently using had peed herself. Lilith made the girl's body laugh her musical laughter. She laughed even more when she saw the woman flinch. Human got way too attached to each other.

"Mommy, get rid of the bodies please. I don't want to play with them anymore. They aren't fun like before," Lilith spoke using poor little Celia's vocal cords.

"You aren't my Celia," Carla said shaking. She wanted to know what had happened to her innocent child.

"No, I'm not but doesn't matter. You'll help me anyway or you little Celia will never be the same again," Lilith said using a menacing voice.

Carla looked at her lovely child. She couldn't understand it. She passed out her head hitting the floor with a thud. Lilith smiled and giggled. She shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the living room. She walked up the stairs skipping.

"Ten seals to go and one baby girl and the world is mine," she sang. Sometimes it was so much fun being evil.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was short but the next has Castiel and Uriel and well, I couldn't put the angels with the demons. Maybe just Uriel cause we all know he is almost a demon (lol.) but if I lumped Castiel in there my cousin would freak. So yeah, stayed tune.


	6. Chapter 5

Castiel stared at the abandoned house. He was looking in a window and saw Ruby with Sloane. He frowned. He heard Uriel land beside him. Neither said a word then Uriel saw that Ruby was the one guarding Sloane.

"A demon? She entrusts her daughter to a demon?" Uriel asked in a stern tone.

"Ruby is Persephone's ancestors," Castiel said.

"We should go in there and grab the child."

"And when Sam shows up to find Ruby dead and the baby gone, what do you think is going to happen?"

Uriel was silent. He clenched his fist as he watched that unclean bitch stroke Sloan's hair.

"You have grown too attached to those mud monkeys," he told Castiel.

"It doesn't matter, Uriel. All that matters is that no more seals are broken and we protect that girl."

"And is we can't?"

Castiel was quiet. He turned and looked at the man beside him. They had fought side by side these past months. Castiel knew that the end was coming. The battle would be over with one side ruling the world while the other side suffered unspeakable pain and misery.

"If we lose the child then we... we might as well fall like Anna because our heavenly Father will not be pleased," Castiel said.

"But yet he allows a demon to watch over said child."

"Uriel, Do me a favour."

Uriel raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Shut the hell up."

Castiel smiled at the shocked look on Uriel's face. He made a mental note to thank Dean for that line the next time he saw him. Which might be soon.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was short. Sorry but more are coming. Scout's honour.... Okay so I wasn't a scout but you know what I mean.


	7. Chapter 6

Dean sat on the chair and stared at Peri. She was sitting on the bed. Neither had said a word since Sam had left. Both were hurting and refused to let the other in. Peri looked up and saw Dean watching her. Her eyes filled with tears. This wasn't how she had wanted things to go.

"You really hate me, don't you?" she asked.

"What? I don't hate you, Peri."

"Well, I know I didn't mean anything to you. You didn't call. Eight months, Dean."

"Well, you didn't call me."

"I'm not to one who left. You did!"

"I left because I was scared! I started to feel things for you in two weeks that I never felt for anyone else!"

"Yeah, sure. Next you'll tell me you love me."

"I do," Dean said in a soft voice.

Peri was shocked. She watched as Dean got up and walked over to her. He kneeled in front of her and took her hands. She saw the love in his eyes. She felt more tears roll down her cheeks. He loved her; she couldn't believe that he returned her feelings.

"I think I loved you the moment I saw you," he said.

"That was so cheesy."

"I know. God, I suck at this stuff. Sam could probably start writing a book about how much he loves a girl but me-."

"Oh, shut up."

She pulled him forward and kissed him passionately. She felt Dean push her back on the bed. She laid down and wrapped her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his hair. Dean pulled away and ran a hand though her hair. He smiled.

"Are we okay?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Do you really love me, Dean? Because I find that hard to believe. We were only together for two weeks."

"I don't understand it either. When I saw you down there..."

Dean trailed off; he hated talking about his time in Hell. He had barely told Sam anything. Peri saw the pain and fear in his face. She reached up and stroked his cheek. She got him to smile his stunning smile.

"Dean, it's me. You don't have to worry about what I'll think. I saw what happened down there," she told him.

"I know. Anyway, the moment I saw you, I felt something click."

"You sure it wasn't the chains coming off?"

"Now, who's being smart?"

Dean kissed her again. He ran his hand down her body. He went to run his hand up Peri's shirt but she pulled away. She smiled at him sadly.

"We can't," she told him.

"I know but I was hoping for a little action."

Peri pushed him off of her and rolled her eyes. Sometimes Dean had a one track mind.

"We have more important things to deal with," she said.

"You're right. Like how to protect Sloane."

"Yeah, I... I have no idea how to do it, Dean. I don't know how to protect our child."

"We'll find a way. Lilith is not going to get my child. I won't let her."

"Do you think we should go to Ruby?"

"Yes, there's strength in numbers, Persephone. I thought I had taught you that."

Peri smiled softly and saw the smirk Dean gave her. He was talking about the lessons on hunting he had whispered in her ear during their lovemaking. It had made her laugh uncontrollably. And Dean had loved the sound of her laughter.

"I was otherwise occupied when you were teaching me," she said.

"Well, we could always go over it again."

Dean watched as Peri grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him. He laughed and caught it.

"Get your stuff together. It's time you meet your daughter," she told him.

"Alright. Hey Peri, why did you name her Sloane?"

Peri smiled and walked towards the door. She looked back at Dean.

"It means 'man of arms; warrior'. I couldn't find a more fitting name for a Winchester baby."

"You could have went with Annie."

Peri just shook her head and walked out the door. She walked over to her car and leaned against it. It scared how easily he rand Dean fell back into the routine. She wondered if it'll last this time. If Sloane would have both her parents raising her.


	8. Chapter 7

Sam drove up to the house. He shut off the impala and climbed out. He stared at the door. It opened and Ruby stood there. He wondered for the millionth time when had he started to have feelings for her. He climbed out and opened the back door to grab his bags. He couldn't wait to meet his niece.

"Ready to meet Sloane?" Ruby asked as Sam walked towards her.

"Yes and no. Ruby, will we be able to keep her safe?"

Ruby looked over to where the newest member of her family tree slept. She had bundled Sloane up in blankets and placed her in a wooden crate.

"If you don't use your powers, we're screwed."

"But Castiel-."

"Who cares about Castiel, Sam? Is he here to protect Sloane? No, we are."

"You knew about her all along, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. But it wasn't for me to tell. Plus do you think Dean would have believed me?"

Sam shook his head. He walked in the house and dropped his bags on the floor. He walked over to where his niece slept. He looked down at her and smiled. She was beautiful. He reached out and brushed a finger across her brown hair. It was soft to the touch.

"Dean's a lucky man," Sam said.

"That he is. Let's hope he doesn't screw it up."

"I don't think he will. Not this time."

"Time will tell. Are you going to call him and tell him you're here?"

"Yeah."

Ruby looked on as Sam reached in the crate and picked up Sloane. He cradled her in his arms. He looked so natural with a child in his arms. She felt her heart tighten. She had a sudden longing for a family with Sam. Something she could never give him.

Sam looked up and saw ruby grab her jacket and go outside. He wondered what was wrong with her. He looked down at Sloane again and smiled. Dean was going to fall in love the minute he saw her. Sam already loved her. He heard his cell phone ring. He groaned and reached in his pocket. Dean was written in the id window.

"Dean, why are you calling?"

"Where's my baby, Sam?"

"I'm looking at her. Dean, you wouldn't believe how beautiful-."

"Not Sloane! My car, Sam!"

"Dean, listen to me carefully. I am with Ruby and Sloane."

Sam heard silence on the other end. Then he heard a muffled smack then Peri's voice.

"Are you serious? You were worried about your car?! It's a car!" she exclaimed.

"It's my car!"

"Big deal! It can be replaced!"

"You cannot replace a '67 Chevy impala!"

"Really? Can you replace your daughter, Dean?"

Sam closed his eyes and sighed. He knew that Peri and Dean loved each other but they had a very weird way of showing it. They were usually at each other throats. He felt sorry for how Sloane would grow up; she'd probably think it was normal for all mothers to toss dishes at their fathers.

"No, I can't replace my daughter. Bu I can't replace the impala either," Dean said.

"Just ask Sam if Sloane is alright. You know your human baby," Peri said.

"Haha, bite me."

"I would but you taste funny."

"I do not!"

"Dean, Uncle Sam here with your daughter," Sam said getting tired of the conversation.

"Uncle Sam? Sounds like the country has my daughter."

"Dean, be a grown up," Peri said.

"I'm with Peri on this one," Sam agreed.

"Sammy, could you take a picture of Sloane and send it to me?"

"Sure, Dean. She's beautiful."

"She must get that from her mother."

Sam smiled at the softness and love in Dean's voice. He looked up when Ruby walked in. She smiled at him.

"I'll get on that. Are you two heading here?"

"Yeah. Can't trust you and demon bitch to watch over my girl. You two might get too busy boinking each other."

"Excuse me? I-."

"Save it. Send the picture and wherever the hell you are."

Sam heard the dial tone. He hung up and placed Sloane back in the crate.

"They coming?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. Ruby, could you tell me something?" Sam asked.

"You know I'd tell you anything, Sam."

"Are we all going to make it out of this alive? You, me, Sloane, Dean and Peri. Do we have a chance?"

Ruby was quiet. She walked over to Sam and hugged him. She didn't know what to say; she didn't have an answer for him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long updating. I've been working on my other story and sort of put this one on the side. I will try to update it more often and finish it.


	9. Chapter 8

Peri checked her seatbelt again to make sure it was secure. She asked herself again why she'd let Dean drive. They were going to end up in an accident.

"Dean, slow down please."

"Can't. I don't trust Sammy and the demon bitch alone together."

"The demon bitch has a name. And why not?"

"Sam and the-Ruby slept together. I caught them."

Peri laughed. She then turned and saw the look Dean gave her. He was serious. She couldn't believe it. Sam had slept with Ruby, her ancestor. That was weird.

"Oh my God. He really did the deed with Ruby?"

"Yeah. In the backseat of my car!"

"Well, that's certainly one place we never did it."

Dean looked over at Peri and smiled. She looked pretty even now. He asked himself why he had left eight months ago. Why he hadn't stayed with her where he had been happy.

Cause you were scared of letting her close, you ass, he thought.

"Dean, where were you just now?" Peri asked seeing the sad look on his face.

"Thinking about us. And how the hell we got into this mess."

"Well, you see you died and -."

"I'm being serious, Persephone."

Peri sighed and nodded. She looked at her side mirror. She didn't want to have this conversation with him. Not now. She then noticed a car following them. It was coming at them fast. She frowned.

"Dean, do you see that car behind us?" she asked.

"Peri, I get that you don't want to talk about this but-."

"Dammit, Dean! Look in the mirror!"

Dean did as he was told, for once. He saw the car. It was gaining on them. He pushed Peri's mustang harder. It barely moved any faster.

"Peri, your car sucks."

"Well, sorry. Not all of us are privileged enough to have an impala."

"I'm not going to lose them."

Peri closed her eyes. She silently began to chant and mediate. She had found out that during her pregnancy when she mediated she could see into people's minds. She knew that this was her daughter's gift; she hoped some of it was left over. She looked into the minds of the people in the car. She felt a calm and peace come over her. They weren't a threat.

Dean turned and stared at Peri. He wanted to ask her what the hell she was doing, but something told him to be quiet. He turned his attention back to the road.

"Pull over, Dean. They won't hurt us," she spoke quietly.

"Really? And how do you know this?"

"Just do it," Peri ordered opening her eyes.

Peri watched as Dean pulled over the car. They sat and waited.

***

Castiel pulled the Plymouth up alongside the mustang. He climbed out the driver side. He saw Persephone and Dean climb out.

"Cas, you are not the person I want to see right now," Dean said.

"It doesn't matter. The demons aren't far behind us. They are following you," he told Dean.

"Maybe they are following you."

"Who cares? The child needs to be protected. We are to make a stand," Uriel said.

"No," Peri said firmly.

The three turned and stared at her. She walked around the back of the mustang. She stared down the dark tree lined road. She felt evil coming; another one of Sloane's gifts. Peri wondered what Dean was going to say when he finally found out how special their daughter was.

"We must fight, Persephone. We must protect your child," Castiel told her.

"Wait a cotton pickin minute! You knew about Sloane?" dean demanded.

"Of course we knew. Who do you think protected this child for so long? And how do you think you got out of hell?" Uriel asked.

"Peri."

"With some help. Now, we can't waste time," Castiel said.

"I don't have any weapons. They're all in the impala," Dean said.

"Doesn't matter. You aren't staying," Peri said.

Dean turned and stared at her. She was hugging herself staring down the road. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm. He forced her to look at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sloane can't lose both her parents, Dean. So you are going to back in my car and go," Peri told him.

"I'm not leaving you here to die!"

"You don't have a choice. I don't know where they are. If I get captured I can't tell them anything."

Peri watched as Dean's face dropped. Tears came to her eyes. She reached out and stroked his cheek. She saw the pain in his eyes. She realized he did really love her. Her heart broke in two.

"You knew it could come to this. That's why you didn't wan to know," Dean said.

"Sloane needs you, honey. She needs you to go and protect her."

"She also needs her mother! My kid isn't going to grow up like I did!"

Castiel watched them. He looked away and felt something roll down his cheek. He wiped it with his hand and realized it was a tear.

"What?" he asked.

"We have been in these bodies to long," Uriel answered.

Dean felt tears well up in his eyes. He was not leaving Peri on this road. He would drag her away kicking and screaming if he had to. He wanted better for his child then the life he had lived; he wanted Sloane to have her mother.

"Dean, just do this for me. For Sloane," Peri asked.

"No, I can't. Peri, I can't raise that baby without you. I... I don't have enough strength left. I'm done."

"Yes, you can. Damn it Dean, look at you. You've been to Hell and back and you're still standing! I think you can handle one little girl. Plus Sam will help you."

"Alright, you want the truth? I can't lose you! This is all my fault! I should have-."

Peri cut him off with a kiss. She felt her tears mingle with his as they rolled down their cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close one last time.

Dean kissed her back. He then pulled away and touched their foreheads together. He looked in her eyes. He ran his hand though her hair. He knew that she wasn't going to let him stay. He was going to lose her.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" he whispered.

"No, you don't. Now go. If I make it, I'll find you. I'll always find you."

"I know. I'd wish you luck but I don't think it'd help."

"Probably wouldn't. I love you, Dean. I don't know how it happened but I love you."

"I love you too, Persephone."

Peri pulled away. She wiped away her tears and tried to give Dean a beautiful smile to remember her by.

"You tell Sloane I loved her. That I did this for her."

"I promise."

Dean looked at Peri trying to imprint every detail in his mind for his child. He then turned and walked back to the car. He went to climb in. Peri couldn't take it. She ran over to him and stopped him. She had to say one more thing.

"And don't go and do anything stupid like make a deal. I'm not worth your soul," she told him.

"You're worth more. I thought I'd get away without you guessing though."

"I know you, Dean. You can't hide anything from me."

Dean looked at Peri and nodded. He climbed in the car and slammed the door. He started the car and sped away; every fibre of his being telling him to turn back to be with her.

Castiel walked over to Peri. He looked at the young woman before him. She was stronger than some of the angels he had fought with over the centuries.

"What you did was right," he told her.

"I know but that doesn't mean it hurt any less," Peri answered tears falling.

"We must get ready," Uriel stated uncaring about Peri's pain.

Peri nodded. She watched as the taillights of her car disappeared from view. She hugged herself.

"God, watch over them. And help Dean. He'll need you now more than ever. Please help him heal and love our daughter," she prayed for the first time since she had watched her sister waste away due to cancer.

Castiel heard her prayer. Secretly he wondered if his Holy Father was listening and if he would answer it.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know that Castiel and Uriel can appear anytime they want and they don't need to actually drive anywhere. I just thought the visual of Castiel and Uriel sitting in a car speeding down the highway was funny. A Holy tax accountant and the funeral director. Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke .lol.


	10. Chapter 9

Sam drew another devil's trap. He stepped off the chair and looked around the house. He wondered if he should draw another Key of Solomon to be safe. He wanted to protect his niece; he smiled. He loved saying that.

"You done? Cause if you do anymore, I won't be able to move," Ruby said smiling.

"Sorry, Ruby but this isn't about you. It's about protecting Sloane."

"Dean and Peri should have been here by now."

"They'll get here. Now, for that Key of Solomon."

Ruby watched him with a smile on her face. A lock of his hair fell over his forehead. She walked over and pushed it aside. Sam looked up at her. He smiled and pulled her close. He kissed her.

"What if Dean finds us?"

"I don't care."

Ruby kissed him back. Sam wrapped his arms around her. He ran his hands up her shirt.

Sloane took that moment to start to cry. Sam pulled away and turned and looked at his niece. She had kicked off the blanket covering her. He walked over and picked her up, he wrapped the blanket around her.

"Shh, Sloane. Mommy and Daddy will be back soon," Sam cooed.

No matter how much he cooed, Sloane wouldn't stop crying.

***

Dean drove up to the house. He shut off the car and slammed his hands on the steering wheel. Tears were forming in his eyes. He thought about Peri fighting a battle that wasn't hers; he should have never touched her.

"Dammit!"

He climbed out. He walked to the trunk and opened it. He wanted to see if Peri had left anything for their child in there. He stepped as the realization hit. He was a father. He was now responsible for the life of a helpless baby. Again.

"God, it's like Sam all over again. Except this time it's my kid," Dean said.

He ran a hand over his face and tried to take deep breaths. He then searched though the bags. He found one that held baby clothing and bottles. He found another one that held a pack of diapers.

"Diaper duty again. Fun times."

He transferred everything to the impala. He checked the car for any scratches. He then turned and looked at the house. He sighed and walked up to the door. As he got closer he heard a baby cry. He ran into the house.

He saw Sam holding Sloane. Sam looked at Dean and smiled.

"Want to hold your daughter?" Sam asked.

Sam watched as Dean walked over. He placed Sloane in her father's arms. The baby stopped crying. Sam looked at the door and frowned.

"Where's Peri?" Sam asked.

"I..." Dean trailed off.

"Where's Persephone?" Ruby asked.

Dena felt more tears coming. He looked down at Sloane. She was perfect. Five little fingers on each hand.

"Hey, Sloane, I'm your Daddy. I... Your Momma made me promise to watch over you. And she told me to tell you that she loves you... She..."

Sam watched as his older brother held Sloane and broke down. He was shocked. He could count on one hand the number of times Dean had cried. Really cried. Ruby walked over to Dean and hugged him. Surprisingly, he took her comfort.

"She's gone," Dean gone.

"It's alright. Sam grab your stuff. Dean, you have to get Sloane to somewhere safe," Ruby said.

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"Someone has to slow them down."

Dean barely knew what was happening around him. All he knew was that he had made a promise and he needed to keep it. No matter how much it hurt him to do so.


	11. Chapter 10

Peri rubbed her hands together. She swore and tried to keep them warm. She looked up and saw the black smoke. She prayed that she still had some of her daughter's powers left in her. If she didn't, she was definitely a goner.

"They are here," Castiel said.

"Let's see what the mother of the chosen one can do," Uriel said.

"She can kick your ass if you don't shut up," Peri told him.

"Yes, Uriel. Do shut up."

Castiel saw a small smile on Peri's face. He watched as the smoke stopped a hundred feet from them. It dissipated and Castiel saw the demons. Peri looked at them. She tried to get a head count but couldn't. A little girl stepped forward in a yellow dress. She walked ahead and the other demons followed her.

"Hello Persephone. I hear congratulations are in order. Now where is the bouncing baby girl?" Lilith asked.

"Somewhere safe from you," Peri answered.

"I will have your daughter."

"Over my dead body."

"If you insist."

Castiel saw Lilith wave her hand and the demons moved forward. He braced himself. Peri saw them come closer. She clasped her hands together. She began to chant and slowly pulled her hands a part. A light formed in between them. Lilith stopped. Her minions stopped behind her and watched.

"What's a matter Lilith? Scared of the light?" Peri asked.

"Only Sam has powers like that. This is impossible," Lilith answered.

"I am a descendant of a witch. Now kiss my Wiccan ass."

Peri turned the light on the demons. She managed to kill half. The others jumped out of the way. She couldn't hold it for very long. She collapsed on the pavement in a heap. Her last thoughts were of Dean and her daughter.

"Persephone!" Castiel yelled.

He went to go to her side but Uriel stopped him. The rest of the demons were regrouping and coming closer.

"Leave her for now. We have more fighting to do," he told his friend.

Castiel nodded. Uriel and him went to work on the demons. Killing as many as they could.

Lilith saw that Castiel and Uriel had left Peri out in the open. They were also distracted. She pulled two of her men aside. No one was protecting Peri; Lilith meant to have her.

"Cory, Bruce grab her," she ordered.

"Are you sure?" Cory asked.

"Yes. Once we have her it'll only be a matter of time before we'll have the chosen one."

Cory and Bruce nodded. Lilith followed them through the fight towards Peri. Castiel saw a blur of movement. He turned in time to see two demons grab Peri. Lilith waved.

"See you next time," Lilith said.

Then they were gone. Castiel felt his anger rising. He turned back and finished off the other demons. Uriel walked over to Castiel. They both looked around the road at the piles of bodies.

"They got her?" Uriel asked.

"Yes, we failed in our orders," Castiel answered.

"We were to protect the chosen one and Dean Winchester. The orders said nothing-."

"Mine did."

Uriel was silent. The two angels took one last look then were gone.

* * *

A/N: And so ends another part of the Persephone Series as I call it. The fourth part is called 'Broken'. I have the title and that's about all for now. I will try to finish this series. I hate leaving things unfinished. Thank you for reading and reviewing. See you soon.


End file.
